Naruto the 6th signer Season 1
by Shadow the Hedgehog 12
Summary: The title says it all. I've seen a few episodes from the second season so now this is gonna be during season 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Kamen Rider X Knight 2.0 'M' - Well, better get this started.**

**Logan- What is this story anyway?**

**Kamen Rider X Knight 'M' - 'Naruto the sixth signer', I know it got the least amount of votes but I'm still starting this before anything else, also, it involves your mom never falling for Yusei, and whoever allowed me to take the challenge, I forgot who, but instead of a single pairing, I've started to suck at them since my first harem story, I'm gonna make it a harem, and my Aniki is in this too, but we'll be Naruto's brothers, my Aniki, Naruto, and I would be fraternal triplets. All right, time to start the story.**

**Disclaime: I own nothing in this story except my bloodlines and my OCs.**

**"Demon Speech/Visors/D-Wheels/anything else not human"**

**'Demon/anything not human thoughts'**

'Human thoughts'

"Human speech/Lord Death Speech (I'm not sure what to put him under)"

"_Jutsu/Dream actions/Dream speech/Speaking over a phone/Speaking through a microphone/Speaking telepathically/Speaking over an intercom/Speaking through a T.V./Emphasis_"

*Song titles/Card names/Card effects/Song lyrics/Actions during speech*

"_**Forbidden jutsu/ Demon Jutsu**_"

-Time/Place Skip/Jump-

Harems:

Will: Misty, Raven Atlas, Fem. Jack Atlas, Fem. Yamato no Orochi, Hana Inuzuka, Fem. Gaara, Fem. Hamon, Fem. Uria, and whoever else I feel like adding.

Naruto: Akiza, Fem. Crow, Ayame, Fem. Kyuubi, Fem. Sasuke, Sakura, and whoever else I feel like adding.

Mark: Carly, Fem. Yusei, Rogue Fudo, Fem. Juubi, Dark Magician Girl, Young Mikoto Uchia, Fem. Slifer, Fem. Ra, and whoever else I feel like adding.

Leo: Fem. Rally, Luna, Fem. Young Itachi, and whoever else I feel like adding.

The Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Juubi no Ryu, and the Yamato no Orochi were attacking Konoha before stopping in their tracks along with 3 other creatures, 6 of them looked like dragons while 7 of them looked like the Nazca lines. The 4th Hokage was carrying three babies along Roshi the turtle hermit and with the former Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi were all on a giant toad and the same odd seal was on the stomachs of the three babies.

"Are you 2 ready?" Asked Minato.

"Yes!" Said both Hiruzen and Roshi.

"I'm sorry you three." Said Minato to the three children.

'Naruto, Will, Mark; I hope Tsunade can have you sent somewhere safe.' Thought Minato.

"_**SHIKI FUUJIN!**_" Called the 2 old men (Roshi- HEY I'M NOT OLD! X Knight - YOU TRAINED GOKU'S GRAMPS SO YEAH YOU ARE OLD NOW IF YOU INTERUPPT THE STORY AGAIN I'LL USE SHIKI FUUJIN TO SEAL YOU IN ANIMAL MANURE! Roshi- Got it. X Knight – Good.) and Minato.

"Yo Yo what's up?" Asked Lord Death.

"Well Oji-san I need you to seal the Kyuubi inside of Naruto, *Minato points at Naruto* the Juubi inside of Mark, *Minato points to Mark* and the Yamato inside of Will, *Points at will*." Said Minato.

"What about them?" Asked L.D. pointing at the 13 creatures.

"Seal the 7 odd looking ones inside of Will, seal the 5 odd dragons inside of Mark and seal the giant dragon inside of Naruto." Said Minato.

"Alright." Said L.D.

L.D. Put the creatures and demons inside their respective 3 containers and took Minato's, Roshi's, and Hiruzen's souls before sealing their souls inside of Naruto, Mark, and Will, respectively.

The 3 babies started to fall before being caught by Mikoto Uchia and Kakashi Hatake.

-In Tsunade's office-

Tsunade had filled out some paperwork before Kakashi and an 18-year-old Mikoto came in the room carrying the three babies.

"Where will these 3 go?" Asked Mikoto.

"The Satellite sector, a.k.a., old Domino city." Said Tsunade.

Tsunade put them on a ship sending them to the Satellite where they were found by Martha.

-16 years later-

Crow (I couldn't think of a female name for him.) was against a wall after losing a duel with the magician's smirking as a nearby wall was destroyed with 4 guys and 2 girls in the hole with yellow looking eyes standing/crouching in it.

"Oh crap." Said the leader of the magician's as they ran before getting caught in duel disk cuffs.

"Heads up Crow-chan!" Said Naruto tossing Crow a duel disk.

"Thanks Naruto-kun." Said Crow as she put on the duel disk.

"No prob!" Said Naruto.

-At the final turns of the duels-

"I play Spirit Message L! You lose!" Said Will.

The L appeared on the destiny board.

"It's been 20 turns; this is literally, your final turn!" Said Mark as he pointed at the 20 fireballs in the air hitting his opponent.

"Stardust Dragon Cosmic Flare!" Said Yuse (Fem. Yusei's name).

Stardust Dragon attacked Yuse's opponent dropping the opponent's points down to 0.

"Red Dragon Archfiend end this!" Said Jackie (Fem. Jack's name).

Red Dragon Archfiend ended the duel with a fireball at the opponent causing said opponent's points to drop to 0.

"Blackwing Armor Master end this!" Said Crow.

Said Blackwing wiped out the rest of Crow's opponent's life points.

"Ichigo end this!" Said Naruto.

Said Soul-reaper monster wiped out the opponent's points.

"Now end this Gaia!" Said Kalin-teme. (I got plans for during the duel, Yuse isn't gonna duel him, Mark is and is gonna castrate him during it.)

Gaia the Fierce Knight ended the opponent's life points.

The Enforcers then went back to their base.

(Oh, I forgot, I didn't really describe Crow, Yuse, and Jackie, well, they pretty much look the same as their male versions in the cannon except they have D-cup breasts and are curvy, and that's kinda as far as I'm gonna go for now.)

Kalin then colored-in the area of the map that was the Magicians' territory.

-2 years later (The rest of the Enforcers era (It fits.) happened the same as the canon one except with female versions of Yusei, Jack, and Crow and had Naruto, Will, and Mark helping.)-

Yuse was heading to the pipeline along with Naruto, Mark, and Will.

-After they got through (Happened like in canon except with a female Yusei and Mark, Will, and Naruto riding with them.)-

Yuse, Mark, Will, and Naruto stopped when they saw Jackie.

"Hello Yuse, Mark, Will-kun, and Naruto, I was expecting Yuse to be alone when she tried to get Stardust Dragon back." Said Jackie.

-In the facility (Again, same as canon but with female versions of Yusei and Jack and Mark, Will, and Naruto being there. Unless it's something that didn't happen in the canon I'll be placing this message. In other words, this will probably be the last time.)-

"_Alright, it's recreation time everyone, you can leave your cells for 2 hours_." Said Chief over the intercom.

-In the 'Recreation room'-

Yanagi lost his duel with Trudge and Mark tripped him before they started to duel.

"I summon a monster in defense, your turn." Said Mark.

* * *

**X Knight – Well, this chap is finished so please review, and if you have a problem with the harems you can take it up with Juubi here. *Points at Juubi***


	2. Duels, meeting the twins and the BWR

**Toonami Tom Fan: *In Tom's voice* I noticed that I wrote 'Trudge' as Mark's opponent last chap but I meant to say Tanner is his opponent, that was my bad, sorry. Anyway, my OC Shadow/Mark will be the disclaimer. Also, while I'm writing this I'll most likely be listening to One Card Short and other songs from Music to Duel By or the Spider Riders theme song. Oh, and some monsters from the series might be altered a bit, in case you're wondering how, well, keep reading and you'll find out. Oh, and unless a fic is up with a J in it somewhere in after a space or after one of these, :, than I'll refer to myself by the former username I went by.**

**Shadow/Mark: Toonami Tom Fan doesn't own anything mentioned in the story, if he did he'd be rich and wouldn't be writing this, that and Yusei and Akiza would've been together already, that or Yusei would be a girl, *Gets hit by me* sorry, just saying, that, and since there'll be Harry Potter stuff in this, he would've had Harry and Hermione get together in the books and movies, but since he doesn't own anything in this, he can't make that happen. Also, when someone's names are in bold I'm showing their Hands, if their names aren't in bold I'm showing their Life Points.**

Harems:

Will: Misty, Raven Atlas, Fem. Jack Atlas, Fem. Yamato no Orochi, Hana Inuzuka, Fem. Gaara, Fem. Hamon, Fem. Uria, Medusa, Arachne, and whoever else I feel like adding.

Naruto: Akiza, Fem. Crow, Ayame, Fem. Kyuubi, Fem. Sasuke, Sakura, Hermione, Fem. Harry, Temari, Tenten, and whoever else I feel like adding.

Mark: Carly, Fem. Yusei, Rogue Fudo, Fem. Juubi, Dark Magician Girl, Young Mikoto Uchia, Fem. Slifer, Fem. Ra, Kairi, and whoever else I feel like adding.

Leo: Fem. Rally, Luna, Fem. Young Itachi, and whoever else I feel like adding, also, please tell me who you think should be in Leo's harem and I might add them.

The speech things are always the same so I pray that I won't need to write them. Also, I'll be writing the attribute, attack, defense, effect/description, type of monster, and level for those who don't know them. And now, onto the story!

-Where the duel was taking place-

Tanner: 8000

Mark: 8000

Tanner drew a card.

"I summon Jirai Gumo in attack mode!" Said Tanner as a giant spider appeared.

Name: Jirai Gumo.

Attribute: Earth.

Type: Insect.

Effect/Description: When you attack with this card, toss a coin and call it. If you call it right, attack normally. If you call it wrong, reduce your Life Points by half before attacking.

Level: 4.

ATK: 2200.

DEF: 100.

"Now, attack his face down, and I call heads!" Said Tanner as he flipped the coin and it landed on tails. "Crap!"

Tanner: 4000.

Mark: 8000.

Jirai Gumo attacked the face-down and flipped Stone Statue of the Aztecs.

Name: Stone Statue of the Aztecs.

Attribute: Earth

Type: Rock

Effect/Description: Double any Battle Damage your opponent takes when they attack this monster.

Level: 4.

ATK: 300.

DEF: 2000.

The Stone Statue was then crushed into pieces.

"I play one card face-down and end my turn." Said Tanner as a giant card appeared in-front of him.

Mark drew a card.

"I activate Heavy Storm!" Said Mark as the face-down Trap Hole that Tanner played was destroyed. "Next I activate Card Destruction!"

Both duelists discarded their hands and drew the same amount they discarded.

"Now, I activate Raigeki!" Said Mark as Jirai Gumo was destroyed. "Next I summon Mephistopheles!"

A man in a leather-like outfit with a cane appeared.

Name: Mephistopheles.

Attribute: Dark.

Type: Zombie/Tuner.

Effect/Description: When This Card Is Normal, Flip, Or Special Summoned You Can Bring Back 1 Level 1 Or Higher Non-Tuner From Your Graveyard Or Discard Pile.

Level: 4.

ATK: 3000.

DEF: 2000 (Made by me.).

"Now I activate his effect and Special Summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Said Mark as a giant white dragon appeared and roared.

Name: Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Attribute: Light.

Type: Dragon

Effect/Description: This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few havefaced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale.

ATK: 3000.

DEF: 2500.

"Now, I'm tuning my monsters together!" Said Mark, who was very thankful that he, Yuse, Will, and Naruto were smart enough to hide their decks. "Now come on out, Ghost Rider!"

A skeletal man in a leather jacket that had spikes on it with a chain around his torso then appeared.

Name: Ghost Rider.

Attribute: Dark.

Type: Zombie/Synchro.

Effect/Description: Mephistopheles+1 Or More Non-Tuner Monsters

This Card Gains 3000 Attack And Defense For Every Zombie In The Grave. This Card Can Attack On The First Turn.

ATK: 3000-6000.

DEF: 2000-5000 (See what I wrote in the Mephistopheles card's description).

"Now, end this duel!" Said Mark.

The Ghost Rider removed the chain from his torso and hit Tanner with it.

Tanner: 0.

Mark: 8000.

The holograms disappeared and Mark along with Tanner put away their decks just incase the Chief was gonna take their decks. Then a couple of security guards came in.

"Everyone is to return to their cells now, or else." Said the guards.

Everyone went to their cells and then another cell opened and closed.

"Hey bro, who do you think is in the cell that just had it's door shut?" Asked Mark.

"I dunno, let's go check it out." Said Naruto.

-What was happening outside a moment ago-

A girl who was about 11 who had raven-black hair, onyx-black eyes, a black t-shirt with what looked like a red and white fan, blue jeans, and ninja sandals on along with a kid with blue hair who looked about 16 with blue hair in a pony-tail, blue Air Jordans, a white vest over a blue shirt, and blue shorts, and Crow (I said along with, I never said it was just one person.) were being walked to a cell near Mark and Naruto's cell.

-In the present-

Mark and Naruto went into the cell and saw the two people who were in the cell.

"Who are you two?" Asked Naruto.

"I'm Itachi Uchia." Said the girl.

"What nut-job named you Weasel?" Asked Mark.

"Are you making fun of my name?" Asked Itachi with a tick-mark on her forehead.

"No, I'm just asking." Said Mark.

"Don't mind her, she asks if you're making fun of her name whenever someone points that out." Said the blue-haired boy. "Oh, and my name's Goku."

"Like the Saiyan?" Asked Naruto.

"Yep, except no-one calls me Kakarot, thankfully." Said Goku.

"That would probably get annoying." Said Mark.

"Definitely." Said Naruto and Mark.

"So what'd you do Crow-chan?" Asked Naruto.

"Well, they caught me trying to steal cards from the Impound Center in the Satellite." Said Crow.

"Whoa, the streak of not getting caught has been broken!" Said Naruto.

"Shut-up." Said Crow.

"_Mark Namikaze get to the dueling area immediately._" Said the Chief over the intercom.

-A few minutes later-

"Here's how this duel works, if I win you have to do whatever I say until you're allowed to leave, if you win you can go free." Said Chief.

"You also have to free Tanner, Yanagi, Naruto, Will, Crow, Yuse, Itachi, and Goku if I win." Said Mark.

"Fine." Said Chief.

Mark and the Chief had their duel disks ready.

"Let's duel/Get your game on!" Said Chief and Mark, respectively.

Mark: 8000.

Chief: 8000.

Mark drew a card and smirked.

"This'll be a quick duel." Said Mark. "I activate Card Destruction!"

Both duelists discarded their hands and drew 5 new cards.

"Now, I play Monster Reborn and bring back Mephistopheles, next, I play Double Summon and summon Celtic Guardian and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode!" Said Mark as the 3 monsters appeared. "I now play 1 card face-down, your turn.

Name: Celtic Guardian

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior

Effect/Description: An elf who learned to wield a sword, he baffles enemies with lightning-swift attacks.

Level: 4

ATK: 1400

DEF: 1200.

Name: Obnoxious Celtic Guardian

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior

Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster that has 1900 or more ATK.

Level: 4

ATK: 1400

DEF: 1200.

"My turn, draw!" Said Chief. "I play Double Summon and play Tune Warrior and Armed Dragon LV. 3!" (**Go to yu-gi-oh . wikia . c om minus the spaces and look them up from now on. If it's an original card I'll put the same stuff like ATK, DEF, Level, etc., for it, otherwise, look it up.**)

"Now I'm tuning them together to summon Iron Chain Dragon!" Said Chief as the monster appeared. "Now I'm removing all of the Iron Chain monsters in my Graveyard!"

Iron Chain Dragon.

ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500.

"Iron Chain Dragon, destroy Celtic Guardian!" Called Chief.

Iron Chain Dragon launched his attack.

"I don't think so!" Called Mark. "I activate my trap, Magic Cylinders!"

Two cups then appeared. One with and Arrow pointing towards Mark (Left). And the other had one pointing toward Chief (Right). The attack went through the one on the left and launched from the one on the right. Chief then got hit by his own attack.

Chief: 4500.

Mark: 8000.

"I play a face-down and I end my turn." Said Chief as a giant card appeared in front of him.

Mark drew a card.

"I activate Card of Sanctity, we now draw until we have 6 cards." Said Mark.

Mark drew 6 cards while Chief drew 2 cards.

"I activate the Spell Card Black Pendant and I equip it to my Celtic Guardian." Said Mark. "Next I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy it."

A pendant appeared on Celtic Guardian before it was destroyed.

"Why'd you do that?" Asked Chief.

"Simple, when it's destroyed, my opponent loses 500 Life Points!" Said Mark.

Chief: 4000.

Mark: 8000.

"Next I activate another Monster Reborn, come back, Obelisk the Tormentor!" Called Mark as Obelisk appeared. "Next I activate his Special Ability; by tributing two of my monsters I can destroy all monsters on your field!

Iron Chain Dragon was then destroyed.

"Obelisk, end this duel!" Said Mark.

Obelisk drew back his fist and rammed it at Chief.

"Not so fast, I activate my trap, Shadow Spell!" Said Chief as Chains wrapped around Obelisk's arm, only to shatter.

"WHAT? There's no way you could do that without cheating!" Said Chief.

"Wrong, Obelisk is and Egyptian God, and he can't be affected by Spells or Traps that target one monster!" Said Mark as Obelisk finished his attack.

Chief: 0.

Mark: 8000.

Winner: Mark.

-After the people Mark mentioned along with Mark left-

"Hey Tanner, do you know where our D-Wheels might be?" Asked Naruto.

"The Impound Center, why?" Asked Tanner.

"Thanks, let's go." Said Mark.

"Wait, you didn't answer my question." Said Tanner.

"Well, we're gonna get them back." Said Will.

"Oh, well, talk to Blister, take this to Bootleg and ask for some milk, the guy'll call Blister for ya." Said Tanner.

-The Next day (They did what Tanner told them to do and Trudge dueled them but I'll write that as an extra chap if I get 3 or 5 reviews saying that people want me to write it)-

Leo and Luna were chatting about the duelists and Luna checked their decks to see what kind of people they were before they woke up.

"Um, who are you two and where are we?" Asked Mark.

"I'm Leo and this is Luna, and well, you're in our house." Said Leo.

"Oh. Wait, where are out D-Wheels?" Asked Will.

"Oh, those? They're in the garage (**A/N: I wrote that because I'm pretty sure that they have a garage.**)" Said Luna.

"Thanks." Said Naruto.

"Um, who are all of you?" Asked Yuse.

"Considering that Yuse just asked who we are I have one guess as to what happened to her." Said Crow.

"What's your guess?" Asked Itachi and Goku.

"She has amnesia." Said Crow.

"I have an idea on how to get Yuse-chan's memories back." Said Mark.

"What's your idea?" Asked everyone else.

"That I duel her." Said Mark.

"Well, if it helps me get my memories back, I'll do anything." Said Yuse.

Everyone looked at her weirdly at that considering what it could mean.

"I meant that's appropriate." Said Yuse. "I may not remember much but I know what you were thinking I meant."

"Um, before anyone else says anything that'll get everyone looking at them weirdly, can we duel?" Asked Mark.

"Alright." Said Yuse.

-Outside-

Mark put one of his other decks in his Duel Disk. Yuse put her deck in her own Duel Disk.

"Let's Duel!/Get your game on!" Said Yuse and Mark respectively.

(A/N: Considering I didn't before I'll do what Maloran does in her Yu-Gi-Oh! and Harry Potter crossover and write what's in their hands.)

"I'll go first." Said Mark as he drew a card.

**Mark: **E-Hero Sparkman, Avian, Fusion Gate, Clayman, Burstinatrix, and Card of Sanctity (Anime version).

**Yuse: **Speed Warrior, Junk Synchron, Quillbolt Hedgehog, Sonic Duck, and Double Summon.

"I activate the Field Spell card Fusion Gate!" Sad Mark.

Some storm clouds appeared with a hole in the center.

"Next I activate it's ability twice. To Fuse Avian and Burstinatrix along with Sparkman and Clayman!" Said Mark.

Avian and Burstinatrix went into the clouds followed by Clayman and Sparkman. A few seconds after they did two new monsters appeared in their place.

"Meet my E-Heroes, Flame Wingman and Thunder Giant!" Said Mark. "Next I activate Card of Sanctity; we now have to draw until we draw 6 cards."

**Mark: **Dragon Knight, Wing Knight, Wrath, Advent, Sword Vent, and Final Vent.

**Yuse: **Speed Warrior, Junk Synchron, Quillbolt Hedgehog, Sonic Chick, Nightmare's Steel Cage, and Double Summon.

"Now I summon Kamen Rider Ryuki in Attack Mode and play one card face-down. Your move." Said Mark.

Name: Kamen Rider Ryuki

Level: 4

Attribute: Fire

Type: Warrior

ATK: 1800

DEF: 2000

Effect: When this card is targeted by 'Survive Mode' tribute this card to Summon Kamen Rider Ryuki: Survive Mode.

Yuse drew a card.

**Yuse: **Speed Warrior, Junk Synchron, Quillbolt Hedgehog, Sonic Chick, Nightmare's Steel Cage, Synchro Boost, and Double Summon.

**Mark: **Knight, Odin, Advent, Sword Vent, and Final Vent.

"I summon Sonic Chick in defense mode and activate Nightmare's Steel Cage." Said Yuse.

A small pink chick appeared and turned blue and a giant steel cage appeared around both duelists.

"I end my turn." Said Yuse.

Mark drew a card.

**Yuse: **Speed Warrior, Junk Synchron, Quillbolt Hedgehog, and Synchro Boost

**Mark: **Knight, Odin, Advent, Sword Vent, Dragreder, and Final Vent.

"I activate my Spell Card Advent, with it I can Special Summon from my hand or deck the Advent Beast that goes to the Kamen Rider I select, and I choose, Ryuki, come on out, Dragreder!" Called Mark.

A dragon in red armor then appeared.

Name: Dragreder

Level: 6

Attribute: Fire

Type: Dragon

ATK: 2000

DEF: 3000

Description: The advent beast of Kamen Rider Ryuki, this Advent Beast is known for it's fire attacks, it is also the red version of the dark dragon Dragblacker.

"Next I summon Kamen Rider Knight in Attack Mode." Said Mark.

Name: Kamen Rider Knight

Level: 4

Attribute: Dark

Type: Warrior

ATK: 1900

DEF: 2100

Effect: When this card is targeted by 'Survive Mode' tribute this card to Summon Kamen Rider Knight: Survive Mode.

"I end my turn." Said Mark.

Yuse drew a card.

**Yuse: **Speed Warrior, Junk Synchron, Quillbolt Hedgehog, Mystical Space Typhoon, and Synchro Boost

**Mark: **Odin, Sword Vent, and Final Vent.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my Steel Cage and I summon Speed Warrior in Attack Mode!" Said Yuse.

The cage was destroyed and a monster with a mask on it's face and skates appeared.

"Now, I'll destroy Ryuki, since my Speed Warrior gains double it's points on the Battle Phase of the turn it's Normal Summoned!" Said Yuse.

Speed Warrior charged at Ryuki.

"Not so fast, I activate my Quick-Play Spell Card Guard Vent!" Called Mark.

Two shield like objects appeared on Ryuki's shoulders and he turned blue before Speed Warrior bounced off and stood in-front of Yuse.

Yuse: 7800.

Mark: 8000.

"In-case you're wondering my Spell Card allows me to switch one Kamen Rider into Defense Mode." Said Mark.

"I end my turn." Said Yuse.

Mark drew a card.

**Yuse: **Junk Synchron, Quillbolt Hedgehog, Mystical Space Typhoon, and Synchro Boost

**Mark: **Axe, Sword Vent, Pot of Greed, and Final Vent.

"I activate Pot of Greed." Said Mark.

**Mark: **Wrath, Sword Vent, Survive Mode (x2), and Final Vent.

"Next I activate from my hand both of my Survive Mode Cards." Said Mark. "Now I tribute Dragon Knight and Wing Knight to summon out they're Survive forms."

Ryuki and Knight pulled out a card from their Advent Decks and put them in their Visors.

"_Survive._" Called the two Visors.

Flames and Wind covered the two Kamen Riders. When the Flames died down Kamen Rider Ryuki: Survive Mode was in Ryuki's place.

Name: Kamen Rider Ryuki: Survive Mode

Level: 8

Attribute: Fire

Type: Warrior

Effect: This Monster cannot be normal summoned. When it is Special Summoned with Survive Mode you can Tribute one Dragreder on the field to Special Summon one Dragranzer to the field.

ATK: 3600

DEF: 4000.

"I Tribute Dragreder for Dragranzer." Said Mark.

Dragreder then shattered and in it's place was Dragranzer.

Name: Dragranzer

Level: 9

Attribute: Fire

Type: Dragon

Description: The ultimate Dragon Advent Beast and the third most powerful Advent Beast.

ATK: 6000

DEF: 5000

When the Wind died down Kamen Rider Knight: Survive Mode came to the field.

"Now, I activate my Kamen Rider Wrath's special Ability. By tributing two Survive Mode Kamen Riders I can take one Survive Mode card from my deck." Said Mark.

Ryuki: Survive Mode and Knight: Survive Mode disappeared and Kamen Rider Wrath (ATK: 3500 DEF: 3500) appeared in their place.

**Mark**: Sword Vent, Survive Mode, and Final Vent.

"Now I activate my Wrath's Special Ability, by Sacrificing one Survive Mode Advent Beast I can special summon his Advent Beast Goldphoenix (ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000) in Attack Mode." Said Mark as a giant golden Phoenix appeared. "Now I activate my Spell Card Final Vent! With it I can combine half of the Attack power of one Advent Beast with it's Rider."

Wrath: 35005000.

"Now, Wrath, Attack her Directly!" Said Mark.

Wrath disappeared and re-appeared in-front of Yuse and hit her with his Visor/Staff.

Yuse: 2800.

Mark: 8000.

"Now, Flame Wingman, destroy Speed Warrior with Sky-Dive Scorcher!" Said Mark.

Flame Wingman destroyed Speed Warrior and appeared in-front of Yuse.

"What the?" Asked Yuse.

"It's his Super Power; he can deal damage to you equal to your destroyed monster's Attack Points." Said Mark.

Yuse then got hit by Flame Wingman's flames and had a Flashback.

-Flashback start-

_Yuse was hit by Flame Wingman's Super Power__._

"_Dang it, Mark-kun, how is it you almost always beat me with that strategy?" Asked Yuse._

"_Well, it depends whether or not I get the right cards. If I don't then I have to think of another strategy. And besides, you do something similar to what I do with Fusion Monsters." Said Mark._

"_What's that?" Asked Yuse._

_"Simple, you use monsters that others would consider weak in excellent combos, heck, if I didn't draw Sky Scraper you would've won; after all, I only had 200 points left and you had Junk Warrior on the field." Said Mark._

"_Well it's a good thing you don't act cocky about winning most of the time against people." Said Yuse._

"_Yeah, after all, I used to lose all the time if you recall, you were the one who always beat me." Said Mark._

"_Good point. By the way Mark-kun, how did you find the E-Heroes anyway?" Asked Yuse._

"_Well Yuse-chan, after you're 100__th__ win against me, and I was counting, I decided to look for cards that were different than the ones I had, that's how I found the E-Heroes, someone left them in a box here." Said Mark._

"_Oh." Said Yuse._

_"It was really weird." Said Mark._

"_How so?" Asked Yuse._

"_Because whoever left the box also left Destiny Heroes, Evil Heroes, I still don't understand why they're named that, and Crystal Beasts." Said Mark._

"_That really is weird." Said Yuse._

_"Yep. Um, Yuse-chan, can I tell you something?" Asked Mark._

_"Sure, what do you want to tell me?" Asked Yuse._

"_Well, the thing is, I'm in love with you, I have been since I met you." Said Mark._

"_Really?" Asked Yuse with a blush._

"_Yep." Said Mark._

"_Mark-kun?" Asked Yuse._

"_Yeah Yu-" Started Mark before Yuse kissed him._

_They kissed for a full minute before they had to breath._

_"I love you too." Said Yuse._

"_Um, Yuse-chan, can I ask you something?" Asked Mark._

"_Sure, what do you want to ask me?" Asked Yuse._

"_Um, well, would you be my 1__st__ Girlfriend?" Asked Mark._

_"Why did you say '1__st__ Girlfriend'?" Asked Yuse._

_"Well, when I found the scrolls that I learned the jutsu from I also found a scroll that said Will Onii-san, Naruto, and I were all from a clan called the Namikaze clan of Konoha and we had to have harems, and before you say anything about it, most people would probably use a harem to get hot girls, Will Onii-san, Naruto, and I all agreed to use the knowledge that we have to have a harem to be with the girls we love." Said Mark._

_"Oh. Well, sure Mark-kun, I'll be your 1__st__ Girlfriend." Said Yuse._

_"Thanks Yuse-hime." Said Mark._

_Yuse and Mark then kissed._

-End of Flashback (**A/N: By the way, before you say anything about how all that was triggered by Flame Wingman's Super Power, well, you'll see after the duel. Oh, and she'll remember everything else after the final attack, outside the flashback, that flashback was just important for what happens after the duel.**)-

Yuse: 1900.

Mark: 8000.

"Now, I'll discard my Sword Vent Card to destroy Sonic Chick." Said Mark.

Mark discarded Sword Vent and sparks came from Thunder Giant and he destroyed Sonic Chick.

"Now, attack Yuse-hime directly with Voltic Thunder!" Said Mark.

Thunder Giant sent an electric blast at Yuse and she lost the rest of her points.

Yuse: 0.

Mark: 8000.

Winner: Mark.

The holograms disappeared. Mark then walked over to Yuse.

"Hey Yuse-hime, do you remember anything?" Asked Mark.

"Does this answer you're question?" Asked Yuse and she kissed him.

They kissed for a minute before they had to breath.

"Yep, that definitely answers my question Yuse-hime." Said Mark.

-The next day-

Mark, Will, Naruto, Yuse, Goku, and Crow left after fixing Leo and Luna's Duel Disks. Itachi stayed because she had a crush on Leo and wanted to help him and Luna with whatever they needed help with.

Mark, Will, Naruto, Yuse, Goku, and Crow were heading to Blister's place and when they got there Tanner and Yanagi were there too.

"Hey Old Man, hey Tanner, hey Blister." Said Crow, Goku, Mark, Naruto, Will, and Yuse.

"Hey guys." Said Tanner and Blister.

Yanagi was too busy checking, double-checking, triple-checking, quadruple-checking, ya know, I could go on and on about this, but here's what I was trying to say. Yanagi was continuously checking his Deck to see if every card was there.

"What are you checking Blister?" Asked Mark noticing that he was checking something.

"I'm looking up things about the Black Rose Witch." Said Blister.

"The who?" Asked everyone but Yanagi, Blister, and Tanner.

"The Black Rose Witch, she's supposedly a duelist that has magical powers and can bring any card she plays to life." Said Blister and Tanner at once.

"Oh." Said everyone besides Yanagi, Blister, and Tanner.

"We're actually gonna go check an area where she's supposedly appeared several times." Said Blister.

"Can we come?" Asked Naruto.

"Sure." Said Blister, who during the whole conversation never took his eyes off the screen.

-At the arena-

Mark, Will, Naruto, Yuse, Goku, Blister, Yanagi, Tanner, and Crow.

"Hey guys!" Said a voice that was familiar to Mark, Will, Naruto, Yuse, Goku, and Crow.

"Hey Leo." Said Mark who turned around and saw Leo, Luna, Itachi, and a kid with brown hair. "Um, who's the kid with brown hair?"

"This our pal Dexter (**A/M: I looked him up and that is his name.**)." Said Leo.

"Oh, nice to meet ya Dexter." Said Mark.

"So why are you guys here?" Asked Luna.

"To find the Black Rose Witch." Said Naruto.

"Why are you four here?" Asked Will.

"Same as you." Said Itachi.

"Shoulda known." Said Crow.

"Definitely." Said Yuse.

"IT'S THE WITCH!" Shouted someone in the crowds pointing at the Black Rose Witch.

'_She looks kinda hot._' Thought Naruto when he saw her.

Yuse, Naruto, Will, Mark, Leo, the B.R.W. (Black Rose Witch), and Luna all saw their right arms glowing.

"Whoa." Said Mark as he turned his arm from top to bottom and saw two signs, one that looked like a flat and glowing version of Dragreder and another one that looked like a flat and glowing version of Dragblacker.

"Holy." Said Will as he saw a Snake on his arm.

"Cool!" Said Leo when he saw a black glowing bat on his arm (**A/N: I decided to make Leo a Signer, so sue me! The challenge I took for this said nothing about not making Leo a Signer, the requirements were that Naruto had to be the 6****th**** Signer and that he had to be paired with Akiza, and, well, technically he is paired with Akiza if you look at the list of harems, and he is the 6****th**** Signer, it didn't exactly say it had to be of the Crimson Dragon.**)

"What in the world?" Asked Naruto to nobody when he saw a flat orange Kitsune on his arm.

Luna looked at her arm and saw the sign of one of the Crimson Dragon's claws. Yuse looked at her arm and saw the mark she saw when she dueled Jackie. The Black Rose Witch saw that they had the same 'wretched marks' as she called them.

-After Naruto spoke to her which calmed her down-

Akiza would've gone with Sayer but since they had signs too, and she had a crush on Naruto, she went with Mark, Will, Naruto, Yuse, Goku, Blister, Yanagi, Tanner, Itachi, Leo, Luna, and Crow to Blister's place.

"So Yanagi, do you know why our right arms were glowing?" Asked Mark.

"Yes, it means you're signers." Said Yanagi.

"What are Signers?" Asked the Signers minus Akiza who already knew what a signer was.

"Signers are the worshippers of certain Stars." Said Yanagi. "For the Crimson Dragon's Star are 5 Signers. They each hold a different part of it. The Head, the Front Claw, the Back Claw, the Wings, and the Tail. For the Bat, Snake, Kitsune, Dragreder, and Dragblacker there's one Signer."

**

* * *

**

**Toonami Tom Fan: *In Tom's voice* Well, that's chap two. Please review. And I'm sorry I ended it like I did but I was running out of ideas. Oh, and I may add some OCs to the Fortune Cup so please send me their Deck, hairstyle/color, age, height, what they wear, their gender, their name, etc., I won't add every OC though, I'll just choose a few of them. Well, later.**


End file.
